Ferbella Alternate ending:
by Ice-Flurry Chocola
Summary: Isabella finally has everything she ever wanted. But does what she want matter anymore? --Contains-Phinbella Ferbella


Phineas...Or Ferb?

By: Orthgirl123

Alternative ending: Chocola style!

The hour was late. Circling around 12:00 midnight for certain. Isabella viewed her clock reading 11:40. She sprayed a delicate fragrance upon her skin. Reaching for her magenta hairbrush. Lifting it gently to stroke her beautiful dark hair. Isabella rushed before a mirror. Admiring her adorable new sundress she recently purchased. Applying some glamorous lipstick to compliment the look. Her best interest was to impress her man. She twisted around meeting the front door. It was the fear again. "Alright, this is it." The young raven haired girl started out. Isabella would sneak from her dwelling, nearly flying down the sidewalk. As expected Phineas and Ferb waited outside their yard. Both boys dressed far from casual. Sporting a classy tuxedo, neatly pressed and all. In the brother's sweaty palms was a vibrant pink rose. Phineas followed over to Ferb. "So this is really it, huh?" Ferb nodded as he would. Not even showing an ounce of worry externally. But internally he was just a mess. Above the stepbrothers the moonlight glowed luminescently. Lighting against their gate. Isabella opened the gate silently, closing it behind her. The boys stood straight. Inhaling a mouthful then exhaling in unison. The moonlight aided them again lighting a pathway for the young girl. Phineas sighed. "She looks so beautiful." He whispered. "Yes, yes she does." Ferb replied. Isabella shielded her fear by lifting a smile. She stepped slowly over to the guys. This confrontation urged Ferb to get something off his chest that bothered him. "No matter, who she chooses tonight. I'll still always be your best friend." Phineas smiled. "Yeah, same here." A race against the clock.

Isabella finally made her way to her friends. "Hi guys, I-I just want you both to know. This was really hard to decide for me and you'll always be my friends. But, the thing is I want one of you closer to me than a friend. Okay, here it goes." Isabella's opening statement caused Phineas to tremble. Ferb began shaking along with him. Sweat trickled down their faces, a light summer's breeze chilled them. "Ferb?" Isabella started. Ferb fixed his attention on the lovely girl. "Your a really good friend, your incredibly charming and you make my heart melt. Ever since I met you, you've been silent. I doubted ever finding anything more than a friendship. However, ever since we had that moment together, you've opened your mouth. Opened your heart, you even tolerated me sharing my affection with Phineas until now. So, thank you." Ferb nodded, his heart pounded beneath his chest. Had she just picked Phineas? Isabella turned to Phineas next, her orginal choice. The man she had always loved. "Phineas, you've always been my closest friend. You have made me the happiest girl in the world! Just hearing your name brings me in heaven. You never let me down. Your everything I ever wanted Phineas Flynn. Every night I dream of running away together, just us two. To create something special together, mold our own fantasy! For years I really wanted this! I-I still do!" Phineas bit down at his tongue. Looking over to Ferb, who had tears in his eyes. Another breeze blew drying them clear.

"It's almost midnight guys, the dream. When fairytales do come true, but for one of you." Isabella uttered softly. Tears fell down her blush red cheeks, lips quivering. "Phineas your everything I ever wanted but...Ferb is everything I ever needed." Phineas gasped, she rejected him. Ferb feeling sympathy for his stepbrother, offered a comforting hug. Even though he wouldn't usually give or recieve hugs from other boys. It being partially awkward. But for a heartbroken family member, it was an acception of course. Phineas accepted his affection straining to maintain his composure. Until he finally broke into tears. Isabella accompanied Ferb with the hug. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered sorting through his burned red hair. Phineas pulled away from the couple heading home. He could, would never love another woman. Ferb wrapped his arms around Isabella stroking through her long, smooth midnight hair. He looked into her sparkling royal blue eyes finding his new girlfriend. "When the clock strikes twelve the spell will be broken." She promised. Ferb glimpsed eagerly at her glossy lips. Pulling her into a long, passionate, fairytale kiss. Their lips in a battle for dominance, tongues wrestling inside their moist mouths. Isabella felt a tiara appear at the peak of her head. Tonight was a happy ending.

The couple broke for air still gazing aimlessly into the other's eyes. Isabella emitted a small giggle. "Whatcha doin?" "You should let Phineas have that." He sighed. Isabella frowned then outbursted the next idea. The idea that would change Ferb's world forever. "Whatcha thinkin?" Ferb set his palm at her cheek. "I love you." She blushed taking his hand, closing it in her own. "I love you too."

Isabella looked to the sky. "Ferb, do you think Phineas will be okay?"

Ferb thought about her question hard. "Yes, all wounds heal with time."

Ferb stayed quiet watching the night sky beside Isabella. The two fluctuated to laying on the grass. Under the tree together, there was only one more thing left now. He yearned to explore his relationship strangth. But perhaps another night, one fairytale at a time.


End file.
